The worst Sunday of Kurt Hummel's life
by chrih
Summary: It's suppose to be a happy day, but not for Kurt. For Kurt this Sunday is the worst of them all.


The worst Sunday of Kurt Hummel's life

_~ So this is my first published story, it's not really that big or anything it's just something I've had in my mind for a month now. Hope you like it.  
>p.s. sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, that's one thing I'm no good at.<em>

Kurt has never hated a week worse than this week, and everyone is looking at him like _that,_ asking if everything is ok and pushing him_. _It's like every day is torturing him, they are _so _long, tiring and he just wishes it could be next week already. This coming Sunday is supposed to be happy, laughing and families coming together, but _no_. For Kurt, It's an entire week of hell and a Sunday that doesn't exist in his mind.

They all know he's not doing well. They all try, but no one knows why and he doesn't want them to know. Because really he is _eighteen_ years old and this should _not_ be a problem anymore. He is mad at himself for letting something like a stupid day get to him, but this year it's a special one.

His dad looks at him with a lot of question, ask if everything is ok between him and Blaine, if someone at school as said or done something. Kurt just shrugs it off. Usually he is good with hiding his emotions, heck he managed to go through hell last year without anyone noticing, why now? The thing that hurts the most is the fact that his dad doesn't remember, but then again, why would he?

The worst thing is the way he is hurting Blaine in all of this. He never meant to hurt him, that's the last thing Kurt would ever do. _Hurt_ Blaine. He can't control himself, he can't be happy and in love this week. It's just too much and Kurt can't handle kissing and smiling with Blaine knowing that when the night comes he just stares at the nightstand and picture everything as it was suppose to end. That's probably why everyone thinks that they are no good, that they are fighting or not together anymore. Because they only see each other at school and they don't interact at school. No good bye hugs or kisses, just a goodbye or see you tomorrow, and the only time they say "I love you" is when they send a good night text. They shouldn't be texting, they always call or skype, but Kurt can't do that because he's too tired

Rachel would of course be the one to speak up, tell him how he is being a child, ignoring everyone like this and especially Blaine. "You need to tell someone what's going on with you, because right now you are being a child Kurt. You are ignoring everyone including Blaine and you're family. Finn says you come home and go to your room, only comes down to dinner." Kurt can't do anything else than just look blankly at her, because really, he don't care. "- If you're not going to tell anyone at least put a smile on your face and pretend that you care on Sunday. I think Carol and your dad deserve that." That's when Kurt walked away, not even caring that she was calling for him, telling him how childish he was being.

That weekend he spent his time in his room, sleeping and doing homework, and only to be going through a couple of boxes on Sunday. He didn't mean to go through them, he just needed to remember, because last night he had forgotten. He had forgotten everything that made him, _him_. Inside one of the boxes there was a necklace with an engagement ring on it, "forever and always yours" it said. And there was a scarf, he loved scarves and especially this one, this still smelled like cherry and summer air, it smelled like _her. _He smelled it for a long time, not noticing how he was shacking and how the tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. Eventually he had to stop, he could breathe anymore and he just needed to get outside.

He packed the box back where he had gotten it, in the back of his closet. Kurt ran downstairs, not letting his dad talking and questions and Finn trying to stop him by blocking the exit get in the way. Carol just watched, she didn't say a word, only went over and got Finn to move away from the door and too tell his dad to stop. She _knew. _She knew where he was going, she had known all along and she wasn't going to stop him, she was going to _let_ him.

Kurt collapsed onto the ground, crying and shacking. He sat like that for a good hour before he managed to calm himself down. He ran his fingers over the stone in front of him, brushing over the name of his own mother. It had been _ten_ years on this exact day. He had seen his mother just fade slowly away from him this day ten years ago. She was suppose to be there for him, help him get through high school, comforting him, guide him through his first date. She was supposed to be there with him right now, talking about boys, fashion and Broadway. They told him everything would be fine, but it's not fine, his mom is dead and for a week he has been pushing everyone he loved away. Kurt knew this was his breaking point, it was like all his emotions wanted to push through at once. He needed someone right now, he needed to be held like his mother used to hold him when he was sad. "Happy mother's day, mom" the words came out clumsy as tears stream down his face quietly, because Kurt secretly knew who to contact.

"Hi, can you come meet me?" Kurt leaned against his car as he waited, cold tears still streaming down. Not long after, there he was. _Blaine_. The only one that Kurt wanted to see and to be with right now, and Blaine didn't even have to ask what was going on. It was like the last week hadn't existed, because one look at Kurt and he had all the answers he needed.

Kurt collapsed again, this time only to collapse in the warm and comforting arms of the one he _love_. It was Kurt's time to fall, and he fell hard this time, _ten years it took him._


End file.
